An insulating liquid filled electric apparatus, such as a transformer, a tap changer or switchgear, is an apparatus used in application where isolation and cooling are required. An electric unit is submerged in insulating liquid with suitable dielectric and cooling properties. The electric unit is enclosed in a container containing the insulating liquid and gas, such as air, hydrogen gas and etcetera. The container with the submerged electric unit can also be connected to an expansion tank containing insulating liquid and gas. The insulating liquid has a surface comprising an interface between the insulating liquid and the gas.
The value of the relative humidity of the insulating liquid is important for the function of the insulating liquid filled electric apparatus. The relative humidity of the insulating liquid is the ratio between the moisture content and the potential maximum moisture content of the insulating liquid at a certain temperature. Malfunctioning of the insulating liquid filled electric apparatus may occur if the relative humidity of the insulating liquid covering the electric unit is too high. A change in the relative humidity of the insulating liquid has a large influence on the insulating liquid's dielectric withstand. At high relative humidity of the insulating liquid, the insulating liquid's dielectric withstand is low. The insulating liquid's dielectric withstand is also influenced by contamination of particles in the insulating liquid, such a metallic particles from the electrodes of the electric unit. If the insulating liquid's dielectric withstand is low, flashovers in the electric unit may occur, which may damage or limit the function of the electric apparatus.
Based on experience, the insulating liquid of high voltage apparatuses is analyzed and maintained at regular intervals. Samples of insulating liquid can also be taken to measure the amount of moisture in the insulating liquid, for determining the relative humidity of the insulating liquid. The operations to change insulating liquid and take samples of insulating liquid are time consuming and therefore result in higher operating costs of the electric apparatuses. Alternatively a moisture sensor may be positioned in the insulating liquid. However, measurement of moisture in a liquid requires expensive sensors.
Electric apparatuses generate heat when operated, which causes local increase in temperature. This is especially true for tap changers and similar switchgear apparatuses, wherein mechanical contact switches are continuously closed and opened with a high electric potential between the switching points. During switching operation, the insulating liquid can be decomposed into gases, which need to be released. Therefore the container needs to be in communication with an external environment. The external environment is the environment surrounding the insulating liquid filled electric apparatus, such as the air surrounding the container. The communication to the external environment is usually performed through a communication unit, such as a dehydration breather.
The communication unit provides communication between the gas of the container and the external environment. Thereby, gas can pass through the communication unit and the pressure inside the container will be maintained at the pressure of the surrounding environment. When the insulating liquid is heated up, for example by the electric unit, the insulating liquid expands and gas in the container is pressed out to the external environment through the communication unit. Conversely, when the insulating liquid is cooled down, the insulating liquid's volume decreases and gas from the external environment is admitted into the container through the communication unit. Further, the communication unit has the function of providing dehydration of gas passing through the communication unit, that is, the communication unit has the ability to remove moisture of gas passing between the container and the external environment. If the function of the communication unit is poor, the relative humidity in the insulating liquid can increase, which can result in malfunction of the electric apparatuses.
U.S. 20060162304 shows a dehumidifier for oil-insulated electric equipment. A moisture sensor is positioned between the housing of the equipment and a heater in the dehumidifier. Information from the moisture sensor is used for controlling a heater in the dehumidifier. The heater has the function to regenerate the dehumidifier. However, the dehumidifier has no ability to determine the relative humidity in the oil. Further, no means for testing the dehumidifier's ability to remove moisture is disclosed.